1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food technology and especially to the application of an oxidatively active natural chemical agent for inhibiting microbial and viral activity in foods.
In particular, the food treatment process of this invention utilizes ozone to sterilize and preserve foods.
2. Background Art
The commercial food processing industry generally relies upon numerous modalities to sterilize and preserve foods. These include heat pasteurization and acidification to disinfect processed foods and chemical additives such as sodium benzoate and potassium sorbate to prevent spoilage and extend the shelf-life of the processed foods.
The sterilization of food implies the use of a process such as thermal energy or bactericides e.g. hydrogen peroxide or chlorine, to destroy microorganisms. The chemical agents employed for sterilization must be rendered inert or the residue thereof must be removed from the food substance in order to meet acceptable government standards.
The chemical additives for preventing spoilage, retarding rancidity and prolonging shelf-life are primarily directed to the reduction of the proliferation of microbes and are generally designated as food preservatives.
A problem with heat pasteurization for sterilizing foods, is that it alters the nutritional profile of the foods. There is also a reductional loss of enzymes, vitamins and minerals within the food. Thermal treatment can also deteriorate the texture, flavor and taste of the food product. Similarly, the use of chemical additives present problems with residues that exceed the proscribed limits set by the governmental agencies. Additionally, chemical additives may impose a health problem to some individuals.
Food treatment with hydrogen peroxide also has shortcomings and can only be used within specific governmental limitations. Furthermore, residual hydrogen peroxide must be removed from the finished food product.